This invention relates to the float mounting of an electrical connector housing in a cut out in a mounting panel, and in particular to a panel lock for arresting movement of the connector in the direction of an edge of the cut out to such an extent that the connector can fall from the panel cut out.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,456 an electrical connector which is float mounted in a cut out in a mounting panel by means of fasteners which extend through oversized holes in the panel, therebeing disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,133, an electrical connector which is float mounted in a cut out in a mounting panel by means of a retaining clip which is snapped over the connector to secure it to the panel yet accommodates floating movement of the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,144 discloses a connector which is float mounted in a cut out in a mounting panel, by means of first and second transverse slots in opposed first and second sides of the housing of the connector. When the connector is mounted to the panel, portions of the panel edges bounding the cut out extend into the slots to retain the connector on the panel, while permitting longitudinal movement of the connector relative to the panel. It would be desirable to have an electrical connector for float mounting in a cut out of a mounting panel, that requires no additional parts to secure the connector housing in the panel. A panel lock could be moved from a first, unlocked position to a second, locked position to prevent movement of the connector in the cut out so the connector can be passed back out of the cut out. Ideally, the connector could be mounted to the panel without the aid of tooling.